Mon Fils
by Rezo
Summary: Dumbledore vient tout juste de mourir de la main d'une personne à présent plus méprisable que jamais, l'ignoble ancien professeur de potion de Poudlard ... Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Une lettre sur le bureau du directeur sera très révélatrice !


Les larmes embuaient encore ses yeux tristes lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de ce bureau jadis occupé par l'homme qu'elle avait tant admiré, et que même mort elle admirait toujours … Cet homme qui avait l'air si fort, si résistant,si robuste , qui paraissait presque immortel! Mais tout cela n'était qu'un masque, ses nombreuses faiblesses étaient juste soigneusement dissimulées … Il s'était laissé détruire par une personne en qui il avait placé une si grande confiance…

Elle s'approcha lentement de son bureau si impeccablement en ordre comme s'il n'avait jamais été quitté …

Puis une petite lettre cachetée de cire et marquée par le sceau de Poudlard attira son attention.

Précautionneusement elle la pris dans ses mains et la retourna. Mais l'autre côté de l'enveloppe était vierge…Sa curiosité l'emportant elle la décacheta délicatement et commença a lire :

Chère Minerva

Oui je sais dors et déjà que c'est toi qui lira la première cette lettre que beaucoup après toi devront lire. Je l'ai écrite sans vraiment savoir à quel moment elle me servirait. Mais si tes yeux se posent sur elle c'est que je suis mort. Enfin.

Les choses ne sont probablement faciles pour aucun de vous. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre pour la mort d'un vieillard tel que moi, j'étais devenu faible et servir d'éternel « ami » ou « confident » n'était plus suffisant pour gagner le droit d'appartenir à ce monde.

Je suis las Minerva, terriblement las, plus que qu'il n'y paraît.

Lorsque Severus est venu me trouver avec un air inquiet si inhabituel j'ai tout de suite vu que la situation était grave. Et elle l'était !

Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait utilisé le sortilège du « fidélitas » avec Narcissa Malfoy, la mère du jeune Draco Malfoy. Il avait promis de le protéger, d'accomplir la mystérieuse mission que lui avait confié Voldemort. Pris au dépourvu il n'avait pu qu'accepter. Il apprit un peu plus tard que la mission de Draco consistait à me tuer. Tout comme moi tu sais bien que le fidélitas est un serment sacré qui entraîne la mort de celui qui le viole. Aussi ais-je fait promettre à Severus de respecter sa promesse. Si le jeune Malfoy avait l'occasion de me tuer un jour ou l'autre, et si par chance ou par malchance, il n'y parvenait pas … Severus devrait le faire à sa place. C'était lui ou moi. Il l'a accepté de mauvaise grâce mais l'a tout de même fait car tel était son devoir, son rôle et qu'il a le sens de l'honneur. Je vois déjà ton air surpris Minerva mais sache que cet homme dont tu ne pourrait supporter le avue présentement porte encore sur ses épaules le poids de la vie d'un homme qui a toujours souffert.

Il est si jeune Minerva ! Derrière son apparence dure et impénétrable se cache un esprit brillant, une intelligence incommensurable et une beauté d'âme comme je n'en avais jamais vu…

Je me rappelle encore la première fois que je l'ai aperçu, il était alors âgé de 11 ans, un enfant très mince pour ne pas dire carrément maigre, une apparence très fragile, comme s'il avait suffit d'une pichenette pour le briser en mille morceaux, le faire voler en éclats. Mais son visage…Il avait un regard tellement dur ! Ses beaux yeux noirs qui défiaient quiconque de l'approcher ou même de lui parler. Ce n'était pas normal. Les enfants épanouits n'ont pas ce regard là. Peu à peu je me suis rendu compte en l'observant que des cicatrices très pâles, peu voyantes ornaient ses bras et qu'au fond de ces puits d'obscurité ne régnait non pas la méchanceté ou la dureté mais la tristesse Minerva. La tristesse ! Pour quelle raison ? C'était indéniable à présent il fallait que je me rapproche de ce jeune homme frêle à tout prix.

C'est avec beaucoup de mal que je réussis à lui arracher quelques mots. Il n'était pas bavard et ne daignait même pas me répondre au début.

Durant sa scolarité les seules phrases qu'il m'adressa sans y être obligé étaient : « Laissez moi tranquille ! Je n'ai aucunement besoin de vous ! Je m'en suis toujours bien sorti seul et voilà que vous venez me voir en vous « inquiétant » pour moi ! Je n'y crois pas un seul instant! Vous chercher juste à tirer profit de moi à un moment ou un autre en m'amadouant ! Cela ne marche pas! » Puis il est parti en courant…J'aurais juré avoir vu quelque petites gouttelettes cristallines perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il y avait tant de douleur en ce garçon… Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le rendre comme cela … Comme si personne en ce monde ne se souciait de lui ou pourrait tout simplement lui témoigner un peu d'affection !

A vrai dire, même des années plus tard les choses ne s'arrangeaient guère.

Il refusait désespérément que je l'approche et ne m'accordait pas même un regard. Ce regard, qui était à présent réellement impénétrable et dur. La souffrance était partie… Remplacée par une haine imprimée jusqu'au plus profond de son être ...

La suite bien entendue tu la connais. Un jeune homme rongé de remords qui vient s'échouer à mes pieds en me demandant de lui pardonner de ses crimes. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de lui pardonner. C'était uniquement à lui-même qu'il devait se pardonner et essayer d'expier les crimes péchés les plus horribles qu'il ait commis. Après t'avoir congédié nous avons longuement parlé. De tout. De son horrible enfance marquée par la brutalité d'un père violent et par le manque d'affection que lui témoignait sa mère, la seule personne qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de prodigieux et d'intelligent, ou qui aurait pu lui dire que tout irait bien, qui aurait pu le rassurer après un cauchemar. Mais il n'a rien eu de tout cela il a grandi dans la peur, la honte, l'humiliation et la tristesse.

Il se considérait lui-même comme un moins que rien et ne se jugeait même pas digne d'affection. Et cela me désolait Minerva.

Je voyais et lui une personne incroyable comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Au fil des années il est devenu le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Il avait toute ma confiance et n'a jamais cherché à en profiter. C'est pourquoi je demanderais à tout le monde d'enfin lui pardonner toutes les choses qu'il ait pu dire ou faire mais surtout le fait que ce soit lui qui m'ait tué.

Car je suis heureux.

Heureux de mourir de la main de mon propre fils.

Respectueusement,

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Ps : Si vous le retrouvez un jour dites lui qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, qu'il a fait ce qui est juste. Mais surtout que je l'aime et resterai toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
